


Tui's Healing Light

by FerrousKyra



Series: My WAFW21 Submissions [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: "Hei-Ran fears she might combust. With the easy compliments, & gentle ministrations of those healing hands; her face must be as red as the rooms in the Fire Nation royal palace."
Relationships: Atuat/Hei-Ran (Avatar)
Series: My WAFW21 Submissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137170
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	Tui's Healing Light

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021 - day six: The Moon **or** ~~Ten years later… / Post-Canon~~

Hei-Ran awakes to the now familiar warmth of waterbending healing. She relishes in it for some moments before cracking her eyes open.

The room is filled with the gentle beams of a full moon; & she starts to understand why the Water Tribes are so fond of blue, silver, & buildings made of clear ice. It's all so serene; all so beautiful.

She turns her head to another beautiful sight, Master Atuat, practicing her craft above Hei-Ran. The reflections bouncing around the room make it easy to see her face, & the backlighting gives her an ethereal glow. She looks like some kind spirit, taking care of her ward.

Hei-Ran thinks she hasn't seen anything this beautiful since Rangi was born. (If she wracked her memories, she'd find plenty of other milestones of her daughter's life; but she doesn't care to think so hard at the moment. Only to bask in the sight.)

"Sorry to wake you." Atuat says. It's so gentle; so unlike her usual rowdy self, but just as lively. Hei-Ran doesn't dislike her in those times, but she's so immensely happy to see these rarer moments too. The waterbender continues speaking. "I just wanted to take advantage of the full moon. Don't tell my other patients you got special treatment." She winks.

Hei-Ran feels heat flow to her cheeks. No one's called her special like this in ages. Not since Junsik. She feels a faint pang of guilt, but knows her late husband would only want her to be happy. It's not as if it hasn't been over a decade.

"Turn over, won't you? Best do things properly now that you're up."

The firebender complies.

"Good girl." Atuat says absentmindedly.

Hei-Ran fears she might combust. With the easy compliments, & gentle ministrations of those healing hands; her face must be as red as the rooms in the Fire Nation royal palace.

She stares unabashedly for a while.

"Like what you see?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Hei-Ran croaks.

They exchange a teasing look before the patient ventures in.

"Rangi & I have been invited to see the Fire Lord." Hei-Ran says "He'll be meeting the Avatar for the first time."

"Mhm." Atuat acknowledges.

"Would you like to join me? On a purely professional basis, of course."

They both know that's a total lie.


End file.
